


Hunting You Until You're Mine

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, And fucks lance with it, Biting, F/M, Fem!Keith, Female Keith, Femdom, It's really not but putting it here just in case, Keith also has a dick, Mating, Mating Bond, Merman!Lance, Might Seem like Dubious Consent, Siren/Mermaid sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!Keith, merfolk sex, siren!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance had been watching the beautiful Siren for a long time. He loves her. He doesn't realize that this would be the night that he would be hunted. [please read warning inside.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for another friend! 
> 
> I made her Siren!Fem!Keith dominating merman Lance. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE!: Keith is Keitha. Who also has a dick to fuck Lance with. If you do not like this, then PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. Also it may seem dubious consent, but both parties want it. 
> 
> I'm very serious, don't read it if that stuff is something you don't like. 
> 
> This will also be Beta eventually! We're working hard! 
> 
> TO MY FRIEND.... I hope you enjoy this. Mermaid sex is hard.

Lance quietly guided his body through the darkness of the night. Allowing the large shadows that the moon castes above to hide his movements from prying eyes. The water was cool without the sun, but the heart that thundered in his chest made his blood feel like it was lava. 

“I hope she's there today.”the merman thought, wonder, thrill, terror and excitement passing through his mind. Lance was careful not to go into anything that would have direct light on his scales, for the blue would instantly shine like a large beacon in the darkness. 

But, having heavy fancy fins for attracting mates and not not for speed and agility.... well... Lance would admit that he just needed to be extra careful. He's vicious when he fights, for all Betta Merman were vicious fighters... but against a siren... 

It could mean that Lance could end up being eaten in the not good way. 

“Oh, she's already here.” Lance thought, a blush dusting his cheeks and he smiled dreamily at the siren that lazily moved around in an open area. 

Lance studied each part of the woman that made her a siren and yet the unique things that made her... well her. Large spiked wings were on her back like wings. Allowing her to swim in lighting speeds fast or effortlessly glide around the sea floor with minimal effort. Another set of spiked fins followed down her spine and all the way down her tail before spreading out into her trail fin that reminded Lance of a shark's tail. 

In little bursts around her body were solid crimson scales that looked like fire at times when the light hit it just right. Royal purple eyes that shined with both danger and a fire that made Lance's body become too hot. 

Everything about the woman was built to kill and Lance was embarrassed and proud to admit that it was hot as the lava plumes in the deep ocean. Actually the first time had meet the siren was when she was out hunting. All Lance saw at the time was her beautiful sky black hair that swayed in the water and then the sounds of a struggling creature who was unfortunate to fall into her grasp. 

After that, he became obsessed with watching the other. Learning more and more about her as nights go by hiding in the shadows to watch her. Like how the beautiful creature's name before her was Keitha and that she hated eating crabs. But, if one manages to pinch her, she'll eat them out of horrible spite. How her favorite meal was octopus. 

How she would smile so proud when she caught her meal, or pout when the very, very, very rare ones managed to escape from her. How, even though she was deadly, she showed a gently side and protected a turtle swimming away form a few sharks that were hunting it. The more Lance learned about her, the more he fell in love. 

But, she was a siren and majority of sirens didn't like the other merfolk Finding them too flashy and not liking their peaceful nature. Lance felt insecure, for he wasn't a fast swimmer because of his long heavy fins. He also wasn't too much of a fighter, eating easy prey or scavenging the islands to see if any fruit fell into the waters. 

He didn't think he would be good enough for her. 

Suddenly, Keitha changed her swimming, heading close to where he was hiding. It made Lance nervous and he moved, making sure to be as silent as possible. He continued to move, when he noticed that Keitha seemed to be hunting in his general direction. So, he made a little daring dash away watching her ear fins flare out and go still. 

Lance had to hold himself from gulping as he continued to swim. They continued this dance, Keitha almost heading towards his area and he making a mad dash away. He didn't notice how far he went, until he noticed he was in unfamiliar territory and seemed to be heading right towards a cavern's opening. It was small, just big enough for him to go through and with Keitha getting closer, he had no option, but to go inside. 

Lance made sure he was careful with his fins, dodging the sharper points in the cave before finally coming into a large opening area. Being lite up by glowing corals and crystals that gave the room a soft blue glow. It was like the full moon was inside the cave to light it up. It was at this point, when Lance noticed the few bones in the area.... 

…. that this was a trap. 

“So you've finally noticed.” hissed out a voice, making Lance whirl around to see Keitha in front of the mouth of the cave. Her eyes glowing in the light as she stared at him and all of her fins were flared out. But, Lance could only focus on those eyes that stared at him in a way that made him quiver in his spot. 

“You've been watching me.... for the past two months... you been watching me.” She informed, gliding her way towards him. This made Lance flap his fins to go low to the sandy ground, until he was laying right on it. He knew he wouldn't be able to swim away or even fight back against Keitha. So, he tried to show that he meant no harm or any threat, in hopes the other doesn't eat him. 

Keitha stared at him, the smaller mer-creature tilting her head in a cute manner that made Lance blush. She studied him for a little longer, before she surged forward. Lance yelped, having the much harder body slam into him and struggling just a bit in fear that she would kill him. Though, a part of him didn't mind being killed by her hands. 

But, suddenly, Lance gasped when he felt her body rub against his own. At first he thought it was a fluke, but then it happened again with a smooth motion against his own. He looked up in confusion while Keitha looked at him with a hunger that wasn't consider the type of food he's seen her hunt down. And it made him flap a few of his fins in excitement. 

“I've been watching you too... when you thought I left.... I followed you and watched you... I knew that you need to be mine.” she hissed, possessively shoving Lance down into the sand and rubbing her body harder against his own. 

“Mate?” Lance asked, his slit opening and already showing his holes and the small tip of his cock coming out of it's place. Keitha hissed in delight rubbing some more and opening up her own holes. She leaned down and bite harshly into Lance's pointed where the shoulder and neck meet. Sucking some of the blood that was coming out, before whispering little chants. 

Lance whimpered at the bite, but he soon felt the magic at work and all of a sudden everything was too hot. “Keitha... Keitha...” Lance whimpered, his fins fluttering in distress at the heat. 

“I'm here, I'm right here my Lance.” She whispered, soothing the merman and running her hands all over him. One sneaky hand went down and started playing with the tip of Lance's cock. Urging it out with a few strokes before it finally comes out in all of it's pink glory. Lance blushed at the delighted look Keitha had and trilled in pleasure when she started stroking him. 

But, it seemed like the siren was impatient and soon, Lance felt his cock get engulfed in a warm heat that made his head feel dizzy. Keitha was brutal, rutting against him fast, squeezing him in a way that all Lance could do was moan and whimper. Their tails thrashed around together and Lance saw Keith shroud them in her sharp wings. 

Lance watched Keitha's face contort into such a pleasured haze that he started meeting her thrusts. Bucking up into her, wanting to hear more of her moans and see more of her face. His cock twitched inside her, becoming hotter and harder as he started thrusting into her. Making Keitha throw her head back in a beautiful screech that echoed through the sea cave. 

“You so beautiful.” Lance sang, his blood getting hotter and his thrusting becoming more erratic. He was easily able to slip in and out of Keitha's pussy. But, it was also tight, squishing his cock in the right ways that made Lance crave for more. 

But, this pleasure was new and Lance never experience it before. And without any warning, he came inside the siren with large spurts. Making Keitha trill in lust and pleasure as she felt the warmth of the semen pool inside her. Her own orgasm shaking her body as soon as she felt it, causing her to rush down and kiss Lance on the lips. 

It was a hot kiss that was more tongue and teeth. But, Lance enjoyed every minute of it as the bond he had with his mate was cementing. Lance was exhausted, giving little licks to Keitha's face as started to groom him back. Once had stop cumming, Keitha pulled off, making Lance whine at the lose of the heat around his cock. Quickly pulling his cock back inside in order to savor the warmth just a little longer. 

But, those strong hands soon started to play with something that made Lance open his eyes and make a sound of confusion. Looking down, he was surprised to see Keitha's fingers play around the opening of his hole. Slipping a few inside and making him keen in pleasure as he arched into those fingers. 

Keitha blinked, a blush bleeding onto her cheeks, before she started thrusting her fingers a little harder and a little faster. Making the merman under her squirm and wither as the pleasure started to consume him again. 

To Lance it wasn't like he never played with himself. But, it was the first time of someone else doing it and Lance couldn't believe how good it felt when someone else pleasured you. When four fingers finally fitted inside, did Keitha pull back. Making Lance whine at the lose when he noticed something else. Something so much bigger than his fingers started pressing through his opening. 

“Wait... You have...” Lance started, starting down at... yup, that was a very large and very thick cock that was slowly making it's way inside of him. Lance trilled, Keitha being gentle as she made her way inside, inching her dick to fill him up until filly they were completely connected. 

“Yes, sirens are equipped with both.” Keith smirked, feeling Lance squeeze her as much as she did him. 

Lance didn't think he could fall for Keitha anymore than he could. He also didn't think he could get anymore horny. It seems this night was teaching him a lot of things as Keitha pulled out before brutally thrusting back in. Giving Lance only that few second rest before starting up a fast and hard pace. 

“Like your hole getting fucked? You slut.” Keitha hissed, pushing Lance down into the sand and flapping her fins in order to push in harder. Lance gasped and moaned as he felt the thick cock slide in and out of him with almost no resistance. Pressing into areas that seemed to thrust pleasure into every part of his body and making him thrash from under the siren. 

Keith growled, some of her long spike fins holding Lance down as she continued to fuck into his hole. Kissing his mouth and almost sucking on his tongue in order to taste what was hers and hers only. Yes, this beautiful creature that she has hunted and learned was hers now. Her magic bind their souls so that even in death, she would hunt him down and keep him. 

She didn't know how this creature did it, but she had fallen for him. And for that, he can belong to no one else but her. From the look below, with her mate's eyes all hazy with lust and his mouth open spilling out wonderful moans and whimpers that were songs to the Siren's ears, it seems that Lance felt the same.

Lance felt something building up and could see the tip of his cock peaking out from it's slit. The merman would have touched it, if it weren't for Keitha keeping his arms beside his head. Keitha growled, feeling her orgasm building up and thrusting erratic into Lance. All Lance could do was take what Keitha was giving until finally his vision went hazy and pleasure overwhelmed him. Small bits of cum came out from his cock, already spent from the round before and yet still having a little left to give out. 

Keith smirked before shuddering and pulled Lance up and close as she shuddered. She released into Lance, her cum shooting into him with a hard punch and continued to flow into him. Lance felt exhausted and weak, collapsing onto the sandy ground with a flop. Keitha was still filling him and the warmth was overwhelming and his sloppy hole kept twitching at the cock that was still inside. 

Everything felt too much and all Lance could do was rest on the ground while Keitha finished. Keitha tilted her head, seeing her mate so exhausted and tired. While she still wanted to go a few rounds, she knew that bettas tired very easily. Keitha wanted her mate to rest for now, as she could always fuck him multiple times later. 

“Kei... tha?” Lance trilled, feeling Keitha lick the side of his face. Keitha slowly pulled out of the merman, bring her cock back in. She licked her lips at how hard Lance struggled to close his openings and eventually came up in completely closing all the way. It filled Keitha with pride and she brought the large merman into her arms before she made her way over towards a kelp bed that was hidden inside the cave. 

She rested Lance into the bed, blushing at how adorable her mate was when he made little noises of distress when he thought she was leaving. Keitha pressed her body over lance, using her large and sharp wings to encase them in a shield. Lance blinked, reaching up to kiss Keitha on the lips before finally succumbing to slumber. 

Leaving behind a very flustered Siren who curled a little harder around her cute mate.


End file.
